Affirmative action in China
:There was a mistake when creating this article: either in simply not noting the name of an article nominated for deletion, or in tagging content from Wikipedia as having come from an article nominated for deletion. Below is content from an article with different text on a similar subject; it might be a separate one, or the one renamed to this page's title In the People's Republic of China the government had instated affirmative action (WP) policies called Youhui zhengce ( ) when it began in 1949 and became an explicit policy in the mid-1980s. The policies giving preferential treatment to Wikipedia:ethnic minorities in China were modeled after those by the USSR (WP).Affirmative Action in China and the U.S.: A Dialogue on Inequality and Minority Education, pages 8-14Sautman, p. 77. Three principles are the basis for the policy: equality for national minorities, territorial autonomy, and equality for all languages and cultures. The dissolution of the Soviet Union was studied by China; economic inequalities and power imbalances were found to be the cause of the collapse, and the findings led to a new policy, Law on Autonomy for Minority Regions. Affirmative action policies No taxes in minority regions are required to be sent to the central government; all of it can be spent locally. Minorities receive Wikipedia:proportional representation in local government. Higher-level jurisdictions ask lower-level minority areas to put forth "extensive efforts to support the country's construction by providing more natural resources" and in exchange gives them infrastructural subsidies such as personnel training, budgetary subventions, and disproportionate public works investments.Sautman, p. 78. The Chinese government encourages business to hire minorities and offers no-Wikipedia:interest loans to businesses operated by minorities. Prominent government posts may be filled with "model" citizens who are also minorities. Minority students applying to universities receive bonus points on the Wikipedia:National Higher Education Entrance Examination (gaokao).The World; Affirmative Action, Chinese Style, Makes Some Progress, Nicholas D. Kristof, March 31, 1991Wen, Ya. "Weight of privilege." (Archive) Wikipedia:Global Times. December 19, 2012. Retrieved on January 4, 2014. In 2009 authorities in Wikipedia:Chongqing uncovered 31 high school students pretending to be members of a minority group in order to gain test points, and in 2011 Wikipedia:Inner Mongolia authorities uncovered about 800 students pretending to be members of a minority group. There is a system of universities exclusively for minority students. The government established bilingual programs to help minorities learn Wikipedia:Mandarin Chinese. Scholars are creating alphabets for minority languages that had not been previously written as a way of preserving those languages. The Chinese government officially allows minority parents to have two children per family instead of the one demanded for Han people as part of the Wikipedia:One Child Policy. Singer wrote that "In practice, many minority families simply have as many children as they want." Rena Singer of Wikipedia:Knight-Ridder Newspapers wrote that the policies are meant to encourage assimilation instead of empowering minority blocs and "The idea is to give the minorities just enough power, education or economic success to keep them quiet."Singer, Rena. "China's Minorities Get Huge Affirmative-Action Benefits." (Archive) Wikipedia:Knight-Ridder Newspapers at Wikipedia:The Seattle Times. Tuesday August 26, 1997. Retrieved on January 4, 2014. An article by Nicholas Kristof in the New York Times describes the opposite effect: families that might have preferred to assimilate by identifying as Han instead maintain their minority identity, for the increased opportunities. Historical precedents Wikipedia:Fuk'anggan, a Manchu military leader, recommended for an increase in the quota for Wikipedia:Hui people in the civil and military Wikipedia:suishi examinations during a 1785 memorial from the governor of Wikipedia:Gansu and Wikipedia:Shaanxi provinces. Li Zonghan (C: 李宗瀚, P: Lǐ Zōnghàn, W: Li Tsung-han), the Wikipedia:Hunan provincial education commissioner, requested a quota for Wikipedia:Miao people candidates for provincial examinations during an 1807 memorial. This is so the Han Chinese people, who had better preparation to take the examinations, would not crowd out Miao. Li Zonghan argued that local officials would need to have suspicion of Han pretending to be Miao in order to fit the quota criteria.Elman, p. 169. Human rights of minorities in China There are 55 officially recognized native ethnic minorities (WP) in China (WP). Some groups are still fighting for recognition as minorities. In the 1964 Census, there were 183 nationalities registered, of which the government recognized 54.World Directory of Minorities and Indigenous Peoples - China : Overview Large-scale population transfers transformed the Han Chinese (WP) share of the total population in Xinjiang from 6 to over 40 percent, and the government has been accused of "ethnic dilution" in the region through tactics such as waiving the one-child policy (WP) for Han Chinese migrants to Xinjiang,separatism and the war on terror in china's injiang Uyghur Autonomous Region and registering the children of mixed couples as solely Chinese (WP).Dr. Habib Siddiqui. Whitewashing Beijing’s Repression In Xinjiang Won’t Do The TrickSean Roberts, Understanding Ethnic Clashes in China, Washington Post, July, 2009 Muslim residents have expressed resentment at "being treated as second-class citizens in their homeland".Authenticating Tibet: Answers to China's 100 Questions. Anne-Marie Blondeau, Katia Buffetrille. 2008 ISLAMIC UNREST IN THE XINJIANG UIGHUR AUTONOMOUS REGION Beijing has encouraged massive investment in the region and Uyghurs feel that they are gradually losing not only their lands and autonomy, but also their identity.Playing the Long Game: Unrest and Changing Demography in Xinjiang In its 2007 annual report to the U.S. Congress, the Congressional-Executive Commission on China said the Chinese government "provides incentives for migration to the region from elsewhere in China.Uighurs and China's Xinjiang Region Discriminatory policies favouring the Han Chinese over the local peoples in access to jobs, education, health care and other services in Xinjiang. Ethnic minorities in China accuse Chinese government of pursying a policy of forced assimilation (WP), cultural genocide (WP) and religious repression. State of the World's Minorities and Indigenous Peoples 2011 - China An ethnic minority source from Xinjiang stated: Also the 14th Dalai Lama (WP), who represents a culture that was, when it was in power, a religious oligarchy, calls China’s practices “cultural genocide”.Legal Standards and Autonomy Options for Minorities in China: THE TIBETAN CASE Chinese President Xi Jinping (WP) said on April 2014, that the government could impose tougher controls on its ethnic minorities.China’s president hints at tougher controls on ethnic minorities See also *Human rights in China (WP) *List of ethnic groups in China (WP) *List of endangered languages in China (WP) *Cultural Revolution (WP) *Ethnic minorities in China (WP) *Sinicization of Tibet (WP) *Sinocentrism (WP) *Han chauvinism (WP) *Sinicization (WP) *Affirmative action in China (WP) *Ethnic issues in China (WP) And then some even more pointy ones: *Lop Nur Nuclear Weapons Test Base (WP) *List of Chinese nuclear tests (WP) References * Elman, Benjamin A. A Cultural History of Civil Examinations in Late Imperial China. Wikipedia:University of California Press, 2000. ISBN 052092147X, 9780520921474. * Sautman, Barry. "Affirmative Action, Ethnic Minorities and China's Universities." (Archive) Wikipedia:Pacific Rim Law & Policy Journal. Pacific Rim Law & Policy Association, January 1998. Volume 7, No. 1. p. 77-116. - Info page. Further reading China|Politics *Leibold, James (Wikipedia:La Trobe University). "THE CHONGQING INCIDENT:THE HAN NATIONALIST BACKLASH AGAINST PREFERENTIAL MINORITY EDUCATION IN CHINA" (Archive) Paper Presented at the 18th Biennial Conference of the Asian Studies Association of Australia in Adelaide, 5-8 July 2010. *Wang, Wenwen. "Han in Xinjiang victims of favorable minority policies" (Editorial) (Archive). Wikipedia:Global Times. March 18, 2012. *Tursun, Turgunjun. "Whining from majority about affirmative action misplaced." (Editorial) (Archive) Wikipedia:Global Times. March 18, 2012. -- Response to Wang Wenwen's article Further reading *China's Ethnic Minorities and Globalisation By Colin Mackerras, Professor and Head of School of Asian and International Studies Colin Mackerras *Authenticating Tibet: Answers to China's 100 Questions. Anne-Marie Blondeau, Katia Buffetrille. 2008 *Amnestyusa.org *Minorityrights.org *Scaling Back Minority Rights?: The Debate About China's Ethnic Policies *CHINA'S REGIONAL ETHNIC AUTONOMY LAW: DOES IT PROTECT MINORITY RIGHTS? *Amnesty.org - Report - Chian - 2011 *UN Human Rights Chief: China Fails To Protect Minority Rights *Minority Language Policy and Practice in China *Education of Ethnic Minorities in Contemporary China *CHINA'S REGIONAL ETHNIC AUTONOMY LAW- DOES IT PROTECT MINORITY RIGHTS? *Ethnic Law and Minority Rights in China *Forced cultural assimilation for the Tibetans *China:Minority Exclusion, Marginalization and Rising Tensions *Demographics and Development in Xinjiang *Migration and Inequality in Xinjiang *Forced assimilation and conflict a case-study of the Muslim Uyghurs of China *Wishful Thinking: Tibet in the Face of Communist China's War against Autonomy *The Uyghur fight against Chinese Cultural Assimilation *The effects of Nuclear Testing in East Turkestan *Nuclear Testing in China’s Western Territory *Chinese Nuclear Tests Allegedly Cause 750,000 Deaths *European Parliament Assessing the Impact of Nuclear Testing in Xinjiang *China's Geography: Globalization and the Dynamics of Political, Economic, and Social Change *Anwar Rahman. Sinicization Beyond the Great Wall: China's Xinjiang Uighur Autonomous Region, *UYGHURS:SINICIZATION, VIOLENCE AND THE FUTURE *XINJIANG AND CHINA: POLICIES, SETTLERS, SEGREGATION, DEVELOPMENT AND GO WEST *CHINA: HUMAN RIGHTS VIOLATIONS AND COERCION IN ONE-CHILD POLICY ENFORCEMENT *Settlers in Xinjiang Circling the wagons Wukipedia:Template:Ethnic groups in China Notes } Category:Human rights of ethnic minorities in China Category:Ethnic groups in China Category:Political repression in China Category:Human rights in China Category:Torture in China Category:Secession in China Category:Affirmative action Category:Politics of China Category:Discrimination Category:Social inequality Category:Politics and race Category:Ethnicity in politics Category:Identity politics Category:Race and education Category:Race-related controversies Category:Social equality Category:Government incentives Category:Subsidies Category:China